Living On A Prayer
by Sams Witch
Summary: Two sisters who have runaway from home find themselves being picked up on the side of the road by a friend old lady. She takes them to a roadhouse that Sam and Dean Winchester own. The sisters have secrets themselves. Will the girls break down their walls
1. Chapter 1

Stephanie Carter was leaning against the hood of the car her and her sister, Kaci, had stolen. Stephanie was hidden under her black hood; her light blond hair wasn't hidden as much as it displayed itself down the front of her and slightly breezing in the wind. Her sister on the other hand had her vest hoodie on with it over her head, her dark short hair covered completely except for her bangs. She was trying to figure out why the car had just randomly stopped.

"Anything?" asked Stephanie as she crossed her arms and looked over at her sister. Her light hazel eyes met her sisters light brown ones as Kaci turned her head to look at her and grimaced sadly.

"No," said Kaci as she stood straight up, "Nothing. It just completely died."

Stephanie frowned, "Looks like we're walking then huh?"

"Looks like it but I really don't care," said Kaci going into the back of the car and grabbed their bags. She handed her sister hers, "As long as I'm far away from dad that's all that matters."

Stephanie nodded and Kaci gave her a smile, "It's alright little sis," she put her arm around her shoulder as they began to walk down the dark deserted road, "Everything is going to be ok. Me and you forever right Stephy."

"It's Stephanie," said Stephanie smiling at her older sister and leaned her head on her shoulder.

"I know I just love picking on you." She kissed her sisters cheek and they headed down that long dark road.

As they continued along the dark road they saw headlights coming from behind them. It was an old truck and it stopped right next to them. Kaci had her small pocket knife ready in her back pocket just in case this person tried to hurt them. When the inside light turned on they saw it was an elderly woman, maybe late 50's sitting in the driver's side.

"What in God's name are you two doing out walking the dark streets at eleven at night," said the woman.

"It's sort of a long story," said Kaci not wanting to get into details. She looked at her sister who was looking from the ground up at the lady holding the jacket close to her. Layers were her sister's security blanket. It was like her shield to everyone.

"Do you need a ride?" the elderly woman asked.

Kaci looked at her sister and she gave a slight nod. Kaci gave the woman a smile as she opened the door. Kaci slid in first then Stephanie.

"Name's Sarah," said the woman as she started the truck and pulled back onto the road.

"I'm Kaci," said Kaci, "and this is my little sister Stephanie."

"Where you girls headed?"

Kaci and Stephanie shared a look then looked back out the windshield, "Just the nearest motel please."

"Far from home?"

"Trying to be."

Sarah glanced at the two girls noticing the hoods over their heads and the look in their eyes. They were runners. They were running from something and she didn't want to pry.

"You do know it's dangerous out there especially for two young girls to be wandering around."

Kaci gave a small smile and pulled out her pocket knife, "That's why I have this. May be small but it can do some damage."

Sarah cracked a smile, "You remind me of someone, just can't put my finger on it."

"Well, if they are like me they must be awesome."

That's when it clicked Sarah, "Dean Winchester, that's who you remind me of. That boy could get into so much trouble with his hands tied behind his back."

Kaci arched an eyebrow when she looked at Stephanie who just shrugged.

"So you girls have nowhere to go?" she asked turning the bend.

"No," said Stephanie quietly, "Just far away from home that's all."

Sarah hadn't heard the youngest talk yet and when she did it nearly broke her heart. Stephanie had a quiet voice almost sad like.

"How old are you girls?"

"I'm 26 and Stephanie here is 23."

Sarah nodded, "What if I tell you girls I have a place for you two to stay?"

The sisters glanced at each other again then looked at Sarah, "We're not looking for charity."

"It's not charity you will be working for the place you will be living at."

"Working?" asked Stephanie sitting up straighter and getting a better look at Sarah.

"It's a bar that the Winchester brothers own. It's a place where…people go for a rest stop," the girls nodded, "We're looking for a couple more waitress's and bar tenders."

"I can make a mad whiskey on the rocks," said Kaci with a smile.

Sarah laughed, "You two will be perfect there. And there's a place on top that all of us live…well, me and my husband, Warren and the Winchester brothers. There's an extra bedroom with a queen mattress, you two can share. What do you say?"

Kaci looked at Stephanie whose eyes were wide with curiosity and she nodded shortly. Kaci smiled at her sister than looked at Sarah, "When should we start?"

"As soon as we get there."

_**A Couple Weeks Later**_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa coming through!" yelled Kaci holding a tray over people's heads and walking over to the bar. She placed it on the bar and sighed loudly, "Sarah, where did all these people come from?"

"It's a rush weekend I guess," said Sarah placing drinks on her tray, "They all must be getting done a hunt."

Kaci sighed angrily, "Well if one more slaps my ass I am going to be putting these drinks somewhere where the sun don't shine."

Sarah laughed and Stephanie standing by pouring a drink laughed, "Would you like to trade places?"

"No, no way my sister is going out there dressed in short shorts in this crowd tonight."

"I have sleeves on my arms."

"I don't think arms are what these men are looking at." Kaci rolled her eyes and Stephanie laughed putting the Tequila back on the shelf.

Ever since the two had started living and working at the roadhouse Stephanie has actually smiled and laughed. Something she hasn't seen from her sister in a very, very long time. Kaci and Stephanie caught each other's gaze and smiled at each other right before Kaci got up and handed the customers their drinks.

Kaci walked by two of the other waitress's who were talking and laughing as they pulled her in. Kaci glared at them as they laughed, "So the Winchester's are coming back tonight," said the one named Amanda.

"Ok?" said Kaci not understanding the big hoopla about the Winchesters.

"Well," said Stacy, "They own this place they are going to be wondering why there are two new girls here without being consulted first."

"So what should I do an interview then?" asked Kaci as she put the tray under her arm and placed her other hand on her hip.

"Dean, the oldest, he does the interviews," said Amanda and bit her bottom lip, "he really gets into _detail_ with interviews and very _personal_."

Kaci squinted her eyes at the two as she looked between them, "You slept with him to get a job?"

"Well no we had the job but if we wanted some…extra time during the interview to get in real good we-"

"Had sex with the owner. Classy, don't expect me and my sister to do any of that."

Stacy and Amanda shrugged as Kaci walked away shaking her head, "Whore's…that's what I work with whores." She sighed heavily as she walked up to the couches and took out her notepad and pencil, "What would you guys like?"

The one arched his eyebrow and licked his lips, "How about your number?"

Kaci looked up from the notepad and at the one that said it, "Buddy…I'm having a really bad night here. Just tell me what you want."

"Well, maybe I can help ease that night tension. How about you get off early, come back to my place, listen to some Zeppelin, drink a six pack, order some pizza and I can give you a body massage?" He winked at her and he watched her grit her teeth but put on a small smile.

"I'll be back with two drifters for you and your friend."

"Sure thing sweetheart." He watched her ass after she turned around and began to walk away. He smiled to himself as she went up to the bar. Didn't take long for her to come back with their drinks.

"So I've never seen you around here before," said the guy as she put their drinks on the table in front of them.

"Yeah I'm new, my sister and I." She wiped a piece of hair out of her face.

"Sister?"

She looked at him and nodded, "Yeah the blond at the bar and if I see you anywhere near her I'll kick your ass, hear me?"

The guy leaned back on the couch and smirked, "I like a girl with spunk," he bit his bottom lip looking her up and down as he leaned up and placed his elbows on his knees. He licked his lips, "How about me and you go in the back and I can give you a tip properly? Has your boss given you a background check because I would sure _love _to give you one?" He looked around at her ass.

Kaci threw her pen and notepad on the table and grabbed his drink throwing it in his face. He spit it out and wiped his face, "Son of a bitch!" He stood trying to clean himself as she walked away.

"Asshole."

Kaci stomped all the way to the bar and threw her tray on it, "I'm done!"

"You can say that again," said Stacy looking at her shocked.

"What are you talking about?" Kaci was too annoyed and angry about that guy to play little waitress games with Stacy.

"What I mean is you may be out of a job?"

"What?" asked Stephanie with her eyes widened as she looked between her sister and Stacy.

"Why? Because I threw a drink on some jack ass?" asked Kaci.

"No but that jack ass is Dean Winchester."

Kaci quickly turned her head to look over at the two men, the one, Dean Winchester had just ran his hand through his hair and looked up at hair angrily.

"Oh shit," she said feeling her heart beat against her chest, "I am so fired."

"Well…maybe, maybe it was some sort of test," said Stephanie playing with the sleeves of her shirt.

"You guys don't know Dean Winchester too well," said Stacy, "You get him pissed off, and you're on his shit list forever." Kaci looked at Stephanie biting her bottom lip. Stacy patted her shoulder, "It was nice knowing ya."

"Don't worry sweetie," said Sarah coming up, "I'll talk to him. Why don't you…call it a night, both of you," she looked at Stephanie and the sister's nodded taking off their aprons and placing them under the bar before heading into the back door and up the stairs.

"I guess we should start packing," said Stephanie.

"I'm really sorry Stephy," said Kaci.

"It's alright big sis. We couldn't stay here forever even if we liked it."

Sarah and Warren walked up to both Sam and Dean. Warren placed his hand on Sarah's shoulder to make sure she didn't say anything she was going to regret.

"Well I see you hired some help behind our back," said Dean still trying to dry himself from the beer, "They're fired."

"You can't do that," said Sarah.

"Oh no! The one threw beer at me! In my face! I don't want these kind of girls in my roadhouse!"

Sarah placed her hands on her hips and glared at him, "Oh the kind of girls that can stand up for themselves?"

"Dean," said Sam, "look it was just a misunderstanding. I'm pretty sure if she knew it was you she wouldn't have thrown the beer in your face."

"Oh no I'm pretty sure she would have," said Warren, "These girls aren't like Stacy and Amanda. They're different; they've been here for two weeks and have done so much. The crowds are getting bigger and bigger because of their service."

"Just give them a chance," said Sarah, "It's none of our business but I have a feeling these girls have been through a lot. I found them on the side of the road in the middle of the night. Kaci, the oldest, the one that threw the drink in your face she's very protective of her sister."

"She did threaten Dean not to go near her," said Sam with a small laugh and Dean glared at his little brother then looked back at Sarah and Warren.

"She knows the dress code right?" he asked, "All girls musts where shorts and t-shirts."

Sarah looked between the men, "Don't do that to Stephanie. Since I picked her up she wears long sleeves. She wears a lot of layers."

"Why?"

"I never asked. It's none of my business, it's theirs. Now look…these are good girls who needed a fresh start. You two of all people should know that."

Dean sighed and looked at Sam who was giving him those puppy dog eyes then back at Warren and Sarah. He threw his hands up, "Fine, fine, but if that Kaci girl throws another drink in my face she's going to learn not to mess with me."

"I don't think threatening her is going to work," said Sarah, "That's one tough girl upstairs."

"Wait, upstairs?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, they sort of live with us now."

Dean rolled his eyes and looked at Sam, "We are living with girls now. I swear if I see one feminine product in my bathroom-" Dean couldn't even finish the sentence as he shook, "nasty."

"Go easy on them Dean," said Sarah with a look.

Dean nodded as he and Sam walked by them and towards the back to get up to their place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kaci and Stephanie had quickly changed out of their bar outfits. Stephanie was wearing a pair of gray sweatpants and her black hood with a white t-shirt underneath while Kaci had on a pair of low rise jeans and a black t-shirt that read 'Got Milk?'

The girls were packing knowing that they had lost their job over what Kaci had done. "I'm really sorry."

"For the thousandth time Kay Kay, no big deal. We'll hot wire another car and hit the road."

"Hot wire another car?" asked Sam as he opened the door more.

"You two are just a couple of roadside bandits aren't ya?" asked Dean walking in behind Sam. He looked right at Kaci and read her shirt, "Biting my tongue, biting my tongue."

"You guys didn't have to pack," said Sam walking further into the room.

Stephanie backed up a little holding tightly onto a shirt. She was not use to men being this close to her in a bedroom without something horrible happening.

Kaci watched the two as they stopped at the foot of the girl's bed. "Look, I was an asshole ok?" asked Dean looking at Kaci.

"Let's start over," said Sam placing his hands in his pockets, "From what we hear you two are pretty good in the bar."

"And we know you can hold your own," said Dean smirking at Kaci.

"I'm Sam," said Sam taking his hand out of his pocket and reaching out for Stephanie. She looked at Kaci before dropping the shirt in her hand on the bed and stepped forward taking it in hers, "I'm Stephanie."

"Dean," said Dean shaking Stephanie's hand after Sam then looking at Kaci with that smirk still on his face, "I believe we've already met."

"Yes you're the asshole that didn't know how to keep his mouth shut?"

"And you're the bitch that threw the drink on me."

Kaci smirked, "Pleasure to meet you asshole." She put her hand out and Dean took it.

"You too bitch."

Sam shook his head, "I will just be calling you Kaci," said Sam shaking her hand.

"So that makes you the sweet Sam that the girls talk about."

"Wait, the girls talk about him?" asked Dean with a confused face.

"Yes, they say he's the cute sweet one." Sam blushed and looked at Stephanie who gave a small smile at them as she sat down on the bed carefully crossing her legs.

"And what have they said about me?"

Kaci smirked crossing her arms across her chest, "I don't think you want to know."

"I think I do."

Kaci glanced at Stephanie then back at Dean shaking her head, "Nah."

"You know I'm your boss I could get it out of you."

"Oh yeah? How?"

"Well my offer still stands from earlier?"

"Oh the whole taking me in the back and doing a background check?"

"No, no, no…my room a little Zeppelin a six pack-" He stopped when Sam placed his hand on his brother's shoulder, "You may want to stop before she finds something to throw at you again. Let's go."

"Whatever." They walked out and before Sam closed the door Kaci yelled out, "Make sure to thank your brother for saving your ass!"

Dean turned around but Sam stopped him as he closed the door. Kaci looked at Stephanie who let out a small chuckle as Kaci grinned at her.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Ok please tell me what you think of this story! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! I beg you! I love you all :D Also banners and pictures of the girls up on my profile


	2. Chapter 2

Kaci was in the shower running her fingers through her hair and when she reached the back of her neck she frowned turning her head to the side running her fingertips slowly across the back of her neck. The scars from the past making her flash back to them putting a deeper frown on her face.

She shook her head shutting off the water and grabbing her towel wrapping it around herself. She walked out the door and stopped seeing a girl and Dean in a lip lock by his bedroom door. He was wearing black boxers and a black t-shirt, his hair was ruffled. She rolled her eyes walking by as the girl let go of his lips and smiled.

"Like last night was fun," she said biting her bottom lip and Kaci rolled her eyes.

Dean saw Kaci and smirked kissing the girl one more time, "See you later." She smiled and walked down the stairs. Dean sighed as he leaned on the doorframe and looked Kaci up and down.

"Like oh my God," said Kaci in a fake cheery voice, "like is she gonna be like a new like waitress?"

"Ha. Not every woman I sleep with gets a job here. I just met her last night in the bar."

Kaci rolled her eyes and walked down the hallway more. She felt his eyes on her and she turned around glaring at him, "Asshole."

"Bitch…you know you want me."

She turned around letting go of the door handle of her and Stephanie's bedroom walking up to him, "I'll have you know you make me sick. You're a womanizer. All you do is use women for their love. You suck it up until you get what you want. Suck. Suck. Suck. Suck! That's all you do Winchester. You SUCK!" Dean just continued smirking at her as he slowly let his bottom lip slide out from his teeth watching her. She was breathing heavily and staring at him angrily.

"So…would you like to be on the top or the bottom?"

Her eyes widened and she screamed stomping her feet as she walked to her and Stephanie's room. Dean laughed walking into his room. After working with Kaci for a couple days he found it fun to get under her skin. He liked to see her mad.

"I hate that man," said Kaci as Stephanie sat up in bed.

"Let me guess, Dean bothering you again," she sighed as she got out of bed and threw her sweatshirt on.

"You got that right. That man he's…he's…" She screamed again and Stephanie placed her hands over her ears.

"I'm going to get something to eat," said Stephanie and she walked out of the room.

Stephanie walked into the kitchen. She jumped when she saw Sam pop out from under the sink. "Sorry," he said with a smile, "Hi."

She gave him a small smile, "Hi." She played with the bottom of her sleeves walking around him, "I'm just going to grab a bowl of cereal."

"Ok," he said and wiped his hands. She glanced at him trying not to laugh and he caught her.

"What?"

"Um, you have dirt on the side of your face."

Sam tried to get it off and she placed the bowl and cereal on the counter, "No, right here." She pointed and he chuckled and noticed something on her wrist, it was a scar.

Stephanie saw her sleeve pull down and she quickly pulled her hand away. She walked around Sam after grabbing her bowl, cereal and milk and walked over to the table. She sat in silence as she ate. Sam looked at her one more time before going back under the sink fixing the pipe.

The Carter sisters were still a mystery to the Winchesters. Though the girls slowly became a little more comfortable to the roadhouse and the household they still had much of a silent whisper. Though both girls had scars hidden inside and outside of them, the Winchester have noticed the outside scars. Kaci trying to hide the fact she had burn scars on the back of her neck and now knowing Stephanie had scars that looked to be from a knife on her wrist, Sam had to wonder where these girls had come from and what had they run from.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was Kaci's turn to be behind the bar that night and she was cleaning up the spilled drinks and pretzels on the bar top. She looked up to see her sister handing out drinks and the Winchesters sitting in their usual spot. The VIP couch and of course, Dean surrounded by a couple girls.

Kaci looked at Sam who seemed to be thinking and he looked up at Stephanie who walked by. Kaci noticed the look in his eye, he was interested in Stephanie. Who wasn't interested in her little sister? Other than the fact she wore long sleeves or flannels with her shorts to cover up the scars her sister was eye candy. She had long beautiful blond hair and beautiful light green eyes with pale porcelain skin. The complete opposite of Kaci who had shoulder length dark brown hair almost black, tan and brown eyes.

But what Sam had to know was, Stephanie was cut off from men. She didn't trust them in that sort of way. Stephanie had one bad experience, falling in love with a man that was like their father and she swore off men both girls have.

The thought of their past made Kaci rubbed the back of her neck. She shook her head went back to cleaning the bar top.

"Three beers juicy lips," said Dean sitting on a stool in front of her.

"Are you going to be able to hold all three? Why not have Stacy or Stephanie take them to you? And _don't_ call me juicy lips, makes me feel cheap." She turned around after grabbing three glasses. She looked at him who was just sitting there with a small smirk on his face staring at her ass and legs. "Dean…eyes up here." She pointed to her face before looking back at the tap.

"Are you going to be able to keep the beer in the glass this time?"

"Are you going to be able to keep your dick in your pants tonight?"

"Oh," he said shaking his head as she placed the three glasses on the bar top in front of him, "No promises."

"Then I can't say that I may spill," she started to tip one of the glasses and she smirked looking at him, "the beer on you."

Dean grinned at her, "How about after we close we have a little one on one time on how things should work around here?"

"How about…uh, no." She smiled at him and pushed his drinks to him, "Just because I live with you and I'm single doesn't mean I want to date you Dean."

Dean shrugged, "Who said anything about dating? I'm talking about a whole night of unprotected amazing hardcore night of your life any kind of sexual fantasy passionate fucking." He grinned at her, "What do you say?"

Kaci couldn't believe he just said that to her. She leaned over the counter looking him in the eyes as she licked her lips, "You see that…that sounds like a lot of fun and a lot of promises in that sentence but I'm gonna have to pass." She patted his head rolling her eyes as she walked away from him, "Asshole."

Dean grinned knowing he got under her skin again as he picked up his glasses. He turned around almost running into Stephanie. He chuckled, "Watch it squirt almost did something your sister had done and not on purpose." Stephanie shook her head walking around him and up to the bar.

"It's going to be a long night," sighed Kaci.

"He likes you," said Stephanie with a smile.

"No he wants to fuck me there's a difference."

It was two in the morning and Dean helped the last guy out to a cab. He sighed heavily walking back into the roadhouse and locking up behind him. Dean looked around seeing Sam taking care of the register as Kaci and Stephanie cleaned up. He saw Kaci bend down and thanks to all the alcohol and testosterone running through his veins right now he felt his jeans tighten. He walked over to the bar and leaned against the counter top smirking at Kaci watching her.

"Dude, she is hot. I'm actually glad I decided not to fire her," said Dean and Sam stopped counting making a face.

"What? Sarah begged you not to fire her and Stephanie. They are good girls."

"Well, yeah and she was hot when she threw that drink at me but she's getting hotter every day."

"I think you're getting, I feel gross saying this, but hornier every day when you see her."

Dean shrugged, "She's the only woman next to Stephanie that I haven't fucked in this bar. But Stephanie isn't even my type, I mean don't get me wrong she's cute, more your type but Kaci," he bit his bottom lip staring again at Kaci's ass as she bent over and grabbed a chair flipping it over onto the table, "fuck, she's so hot."

Sam rolled his eyes as he glanced back over at Dean who was basically undressing Kaci with his eyes. "Dean why don't you go to bed before you do something stupid? You're drunk."

"And horny."

"Eww." Sam closed the register placing the deposit in an envelope and walked out from behind the bar. He was walking up the steps to the apartment when he went in his pocket and forgot the receipts. "Shit," he turned around and ran right into Stephanie causing him to drop the envelop full of money as the money fell everywhere on the steps.

"I'm so sorry," she said quickly bending down and grabbing all the money.

"It's alright my fault; I actually didn't hear you coming up."

"I was trying to be quiet. I knew Sarah and Warren went to bed early tonight."

Sam chuckled, "Yeah I was trying to be quiet too." He helped her grab the money but he noticed her sleeves running up her arms again and saw that Stephanie had more scars on her wrist. Sam argued with himself wondering if he should bring it up, "That, uh, that looks like it hurt."

Stephanie froze as she grabbed the last dollar bill on the step and stood up, "It's nothing," she said hurriedly handing Sam the money as they stood up.

Sam put the money back in the envelope as they stood there in an awkward silence. "I'm, um, I'm just going to go to bed now," she said quietly as she walked past him and up the rest of the staircase into their apartment. Sam looked up from the spot on the stairs he was staring at and at the door as she closed it. He wanted to help her, see what was going on in her head. Did she do that to herself?

Back downstairs, Kaci was wiping down a table. Dean moved from the bar to behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She jumped turning around hitting him in the chest, "Do _not_ touch me like I'm some cheap slut!"

"Relax," he said with a smile and she could tell he was drunk, "I just wanted to see you jump. It's giving me images of me and you later." He winked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"In your dreams asshole." She walked around him to another table wiping it down.

"Alright let's cut to the chase," he said leaning on the table with his one hand as the other rubbed down her back, "You want to fuck me. I want to fuck you. So…let's just get it over with so we can move on and live as one big happy fucking family."

Kaci rolled her eyes laughing, "Dean…you may be good looking but you have no respect for women." She moved away from him placing a chair.

"You think I'm hot don't you?"

Kaci rolled her eyes again, "You're like talking to a brick."

"Admit it you think I'm hot. You want to see me naked."

Kaci couldn't help but let out a small laugh and an idea popped in her head. She turned around leaning against the table and she found Dean checking her out…again. This man's eyes only liked to travel on certain areas.

"Yes Dean," she said in a sultry voice and licked her lips seductively. That made his eyes shoot up to hers. She reached out and grabbed him by the shirt pulling him closer, "I want you. I need you." She wrapped her right leg around him, "Take me now I want you to make me feel like a woman."

"Oh sweet lord," he whispered his eyes wide staring at her lips.

"You sure you want me Dean?" She moved her lower body against his making him groan. She could feel the bulge in his jeans and she wanted to laugh, "Sure you can handle me?"

Dean was steadying himself with the table, his hands on either side of Kaci, "I can handle anything you have baby," he smirked.

"Then I want you to fuck me right here, right now. On this table, hard and _slow_ just how I like it. I'll make you beg me to go faster."

"Have mercy," he groaned as he leaned down to kiss her lips and she placed her hand on his cheek and pushed his face away.

"You're too easy. Always looking for a quick lay." She pushed him aside as she threw her apron and towel on the nearest table and headed upstairs.

Dean glared at her as she jogged up the stairs, "Paybacks a bitch…bitch."

* * *

**Authors Note: **Yay for all of you for reviewing…ok did that sound a little kindergartenish there? .HA. Thanks for the reviews. You'll learn more about the girls past soon. A little romance, Stephy and Sammy :) I'm excited to write them, they'll be so cute. Then of course, Kaci and Dean…where it's not so much as romance at first. Please review…


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Kaci rolled over in the twin size bed and looked at the clock and moaned. It was only five thirty in the morning. She rolled onto her back and looked up and the ceiling, "One of these days I will get up after the sun," she sighed. She looked over to her left and saw Stephanie curled up on her side and that made Kaci smile. Her sister was finally sleeping through the night and that made her happy. Maybe they were finally safe. As God as her witness she would never let anyone hurt her sister ever again.

Kaci sat up in bed and stretched her arms over her head and groaned. Time to get up and start her day. She was sure Sarah would need help with breakfast and she was happy to help after everything Sarah had done for them.

She swung her long tanned legs over the side of the bed and stood up. She tip toed over to the dresser and pulled out some clean clothes to wear. She was trying to be as quiet as she could so she would be sure not to wake up Stephanie. Poor girl needed the extra sleep.

Walking out of her room, Kaci looked down the hall and saw Dean's door was still closed and the building was silent. That was a good sign that nobody was up yet. She would get a few more minutes of peace before dealing with Dean for another day.

She walked two doors down and into the bathroom. She closed the door and was sure to lock it. She knew that some of the guys here wouldn't hesitate to just walk in on her, especially Dean.

Kaci stripped down and turned on the water and stepped into the shower. She stood there with her eyes closed as she let the warm water fall over her. It felt so good to have a roof over her head, a bed to sleep in, and a working shower. Maybe this was the new beginning her and Stephanie had been searching for all their lives. Sure there was Dean that made things hard but Kaci told herself she was going to try and be nice. She didn't want to risk pissing him off and him kicking her and Stephanie out.

She didn't think Dean was a bad guy at all. He was just a little too cocky for his own good. Kaci smiled when she thought of him. Even she had to admit that he was damn good looking and she was sure he had a body to die for. She is a woman after all so there was no problem with at least thinking about him naked.

Dean walked out of his room with a towel in his hand. He rubbed his eye as he walked down the hallway to get a shower but when he got to the door he heard the water running and the door was locked. He was about to pound on the door and tell whoever was in there to get the hell out up that was until he heard her.

"_We've got to hold on to what we've got, 'Cause it doesn't make a difference if we make it or not. We've got each other and that's a lot. For love - we'll give it a shot."_

It was Kaci and Dean smiled. She had a beautiful voice. Sure she was singing Bon Jovi but those things can be fixed.

Dean stood outside of the bathroom just listening to her for a second and then an idea popped into his head. It was time for a little payback. He smiled and headed down to the end of the hall.

Kaci grabbed the shampoo from the side and squirted some into her hand and ran it through her hair as she continued to sing. "Gina dreams of running away when she cries in the night Tommy whispers baby it's okay, someday we've got to hold on to what we've got 'Cause it doesn't make a difference If we make it or oh SHIT!" Kaci yelled and backed away from the spray as ice cold water hit her.

She turned it off and jumped out, shaking. "What the hell?" she asked as she wrapped the towel around her body and walked out the door to see Dean leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his bare chest. "What did you do?" she glared at him.

"I told you, paybacks a bitch." He smiled, "After that little act you did last night I had to take a cold shower so I figured what the hell. You wanna play, let's play."

"Ahhh you asshole!" Kaci screamed.

"Grrrrr." Dean laughed. "I love it when you get all hot and bothered at me."

"I hate you." She said.

"Well I'm not loving you either." Dean said.

The two stared angrily at each other and before they knew what their bodies were doing Dean had his hands in her hair and Kaci had a hold on the back of his neck, their lips heatedly on each other. He had her pinned between him and the threshold. His fingers moved through her wet hair, his lips never leaving hers. Dean's one hand gripped the doorway as he pushed himself closer to her. She moaned in his mouth trying to get him as close as possible.

"Bout time," said Sam as he walked by and the two separated looking at him as he continued down the hall, "But do you guys mind not doing it in the hallway, some people may just get weirded out."

The two watched him turn the corner and then looked back at each other. Dean had a smug look on his face and Kaci had to think of something quick. She didn't understand how he could get to her like that. No man has ever made her feel like that.

Kaci looked away then looked back at him before punching him in the gut. Dean backed up holding his stomach and laughing.

"Nice hit…damn that hurt," he said and she fixed her towel before walking away. "Does that mean I'm not getting any nookie?"

Kaci flipped him off as she walked into her bedroom and all Dean could do was smile. He was getting to her and he loved it.

XXXXXXXXXXX

After the girls got cleaned up and dressed they headed into the kitchen to help Sarah finish up breakfast. "Well good morning. I am surprised to see you both up at this hour," Sarah said.

"We are use to getting up early and this is our job after all," Kaci said. "Tell us what to help you with."

"You can go over there and roll out the dough and start cutting biscuits if you don't mind and Stephanie here can help me with the eggs."

"Sounds good. I have to say I never had homemade biscuits," Kaci said.

"Everything I make is homemade," Sarah winked, "There is no other way."

The girls smiled at the older lady and got to work. They wanted to make sure they earned their keep around here. They were starting to like this place and didn't want to ever leave.

Just as Kaci pulled the biscuits out of the oven, Dean and Sam walked in, "Something sure does smell good in here," Sam said and Stephanie smiled over at him as she put a little bit of eggs on each plate.

Kaci placed the hot pan on the small island in the middle of the kitchen and started to put the biscuits on the plate. Dean saw her and couldn't help himself. He was thinking about how good she felt in his arms. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love a woman that can cook."

Kaci jumped a little and turned to him and hit him with the oven mitt, "Stop doing that," she said.

"What?" Dean laughed. "I was giving you a compliment."

"You were copping a feel is what you were doing. I know guys like you and I know how to handle them so watch out." She pointed at him, "And you may love a woman that can cook but I will never be your woman. Got it?"

Dean smiled at her, "You're so feisty this morning." Kaci rolled her eyes and went back to what she was doing. "I like it." He winked.

Sarah looked at Stephanie and they both smiled as they watched Dean and Kaci go back and forth. Dean was harmless and Sarah knew it but she saw the way Dean was looking at Kaci. He was interested in her. It would do him good to have a woman that didn't throw herself at him all the time. Dean needed a run for his money and Kaci was just the person to give it to him.

Sam sat there at the table just watching Stephanie. He couldn't quite figure her out. Something bad had happened to her that really messed her up and he knew it but he wasn't going to push her to talk about it. He just had to do little things to let her know that he or no one in this bar would ever hurt her in any way.

As he watched her he couldn't help but smile as Sarah taught her a little about cooking. He thought she was beautiful but he knew if he told her that she wouldn't believe him. He wasn't sure why but he was drawn to her.

"Take a picture it'll last longer."

Sam turned his head and saw Kaci looking at him with her hands on her hips. "I was just uh…"

"Yeah I know you were just," Kaci smile at him, "Don't get any ideas." She told him and walked back over to the stove.

"Dude you so got the hots for Steph." Dean whispered as he sat across from Sam.

"I do not and who talks like that anymore. What are you fourteen?" Sam asked and took a drink of his coffee.

"Hey I'm just saying." Dean smiled and looked back over at Kaci who was bending over getting another pan from under the counter. "Damn that's one great ass."

"Would you stop?" Sam asked. "Jeez man. They just got here and I think they have been through enough." Sam said quietly.

Dean just glared at his brother. Even after everything he was still the same old Sam. "Dude you are acting like I am planning to rape the girl. Come on. Her ass was there so I looked. Sue me. I'm a guy."

"Yeah you remind me every day." Sam rolled his eyes. "Just don't do anything to get your ass kicked."

"Are you saying she can take me?" Dean asked, never knowing Kaci was next to him.

"Yes he is and believe me when I say I can." She smiled as she sat a plate in front of him.

"You care to prove it?" Dean winked at her. "I think I have a few extra minutes to go a few rounds with you but I say we do this in the bedroom." He licked his lips.

"Ugh you would say that." Kaci said with her hands on her hips. "Just eat and try to keep it in your pants for an hour."

"So you're saying in one hour its go time?" Dean smirked as he looked her over.

"In your dreams," Kaci said and went back to make her own plate.

"Dreamed of you last night baby and trust me you loved it as much as I did," Dean said.

"Like I said, only in your dreams. I happen to dream of someone a little more handsome and sexy who knows how to make a woman scream," Kaci said and winked over at Sam.

Sam looked at Dean and just smiled, "Shut up," Dean said and began to eat.

Kaci smiled in victory as she grabbed a biscuit and loaded her plate up with eggs and bacon. Dean was never going to win her over and she was going to make sure to let him know that.

Once Stephanie was done with Sam's plate, she walked over to him and sat it in front of him. It was a little healthier than Dean's meal. It was a bowl of oatmeal with some sliced fruit on the side. "Here you go," she smiled.

"Thank you but you didn't have to do all of this," Sam said.

Stephanie's face dropped, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no I was just saying. I would have been fine with the same as everyone else," he said, "But thank you. It looks and smells great."

"I hope its ok. I have never made oatmeal meal from scratch. I have only used the little packs," she smiled. "Just let me know if you need anything."

"Thank you," Sam smiled up at her.

Stephanie tucked her hair behind her ear and smiled back, never knowing that her sleeve was down again. Every time Sam saw the scars his heart broke for her. He had to get to the bottom of everything and make her feel safe again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright girls there's gonna be a crowd tonight so let's get a move on!" Dean called out to the waitress's and slapped Kaci's rear as he walked by her.

Kaci took the knife off the counter and walked towards him. Sarah quickly grabbed it from her hand.

"It was just going to be a little slice…no big deal," said Kaci with a shrug.

"Sweetheart why don't I just give you a condom and you can have your way with him?"

Stephanie on the other side of the bar laughed seeing her sister turn bright red.

"I am not having sex with him."

"Who's not having sex with who?" asked Sam walking up to the bar and sitting next to Stephanie.

"Kaci and-" started Stephanie.

"Shut it!" Kaci pointed at her little sister with a smirk.

"You so want to."

"Let me guess…Dean," said Sam and Stephanie nodded with a smile.

"Who else gets under my sisters skin and she wants to go after with a chef's knife?"

"I missed that one but I saw those two making out in the bathroom earlier today. If I didn't walk by they so would have had sex."

"We wouldn't have!" yelled Kaci.

"Wouldn't have what?" asked Dean walking behind the counter.

"Nothing!" yelled Kaci looking at him.

Dean raised his eyebrows and looked at Sam, "Am I missing something?"

"You have no idea."

"Sarah said she'd give you the condom," said Stephanie looking at her sister with a grin.

"I am going to kick your ass. Come here!" Kaci ran around the bar and Stephanie got off the stool running away from her sister.

"I am lost," said Dean looking at the girls confused.

Sam laughed, "We were just talking about how you and Kaci will be having sex soon."

Dean smirked, "Yeah she wants me and I don't blame her. Who wouldn't want me?"

"Stephanie wouldn't."

Dean grinned, "Told you, you liked her."

Sam glared at him, "No."

"You so want to stick your meat into her taco."

"Dean! Do you have to say it so…disgusting! Now I'm never going to look at a taco the same way again!"

Dean laughed, "Hey I'm just calling it as I see it."

Both Dean and Sam turned around seeing the sisters fighting on the couch. Stephanie had jumped on Kaci's back and held her tight. Sam laughed taking a sip of his beer as Dean smiled. Things were surely changing around there but he didn't mind one bit.

* * *

**Authors Note:** _Ok…filler chapter…you know how we hate writing them :( Buuuuuuuuuuuut…here it is. The next chapter I promise will have a little more of the girls past. Please review._


	4. Chapter 4

Dean walked out of his bedroom and headed towards the kitchen to grab a glass of water before bed. He made this a nightly routine just to make sure everyone was safe and secure and the bar was locked up tight. It was his protectiveness that made him do this every night. This was his family and friends; he wanted to keep them all safe.

As he reached the kitchen he heard the door open and looked over to see Sarah looking frantic. "What are you still doing up?" he asked curiously and smirked, "Is Warren keeping you up?"

"Dean I need your help," she said walking over to him.

Dean's smirk left his face, "What's wrong?" he placed the glass down on the counter.

"It's Kaci, Warren went into the bar to make sure the girls locked up everything and he found her lounging on the couch with a bottle of whiskey."

"Is she conscious?"

"Yes but we need help she won't get up for us."

"Alright," Dean began to walk towards the door when Sarah stopped him.

"Put a shirt on for Christ sakes! That's all you do is walk around here showing off your manly torso!"

Dean chuckled as he grabbed a shirt from the basket on the couch and headed down the stairs.

"Come on Kaci let's get you to bed," said Warren as Dean and Sarah came down the stairs. Warren looked up from his seat on the couch and shook his head letting them know she wasn't moving.

"Hey Kaci," said Dean walking over to them.

Kaci looked up at him and smiled, "Hi Dean!"

Dean could tell something was wrong. He knew that look. He had it some days when he was drinking. Even before when him and Sam were having troubles in their hunting lives and when their father died.

"Why don't you go to bed huh?" He asked kneeling down next to her.

She shook her head, "Nope…I'm good right here."

Dean looked at Warren, "How long have you been down here with her?"

"About 15 minutes," he shrugged.

Dean looked at the bottle of whiskey in Kaci's hand and noticed it was half empty. He looked back at Warren, "Alright, you and Sarah go back to bed I'll take care of this."

"You sure?" asked Sarah.

Dean nodded, "Yeah."

Warren and Sarah walked up the stairs and Dean looked back at Kaci, "What are you doing Kaci baby?"

She laughed, "Kaci baby…I like that." She looked over at him her eyes wide and she just continued to smile. She automatically reminded him of Mini Mouse. Her big brown eyes and tiny smile.

"Yeah you like that?" She nodded still smiling.

"Yes."

"How about we go to bed huh?"

"But I don't want to go to bed."

"Why not?" She frowned looking away from him. Dean cupped her cheek making her look and her eyes were filled with tears, "What happened?"

"I have nightmares," she said quietly and closed her eyes.

"Of what?" Dean watched as some tears fell from her eyes and his thumb wiped them away.

"They'll take Stephy away from me again."

"Who is going to take Steph away?" Dean wondered if he was about to get to the bottom of the girls problem once and for all.

She shook her head not wanting to talk about it. "Ok, ok," he said, "We don't have to talk about it but let's take the whiskey away and we can go upstairs and talk how's that?"

Kaci sniffed and nodded as she reopened her eyes to look at him. "Ok."

Dean gave her a small smile as he helped her up and took the bottle of whiskey from her. He placed it on the table and picked her up in his arms. "Come on Mini."

She giggled, "Mini?"

"Yeah you remind me of Mini Mouse with those big brown eyes and beautiful smile."

She giggled again, "Now all I need is a bow."

"I'll get ya one."

"Ok Mighty Mouse."

Dean smirked shaking his head as he walked up the stairs to the apartment. Dean locked the door behind him and walked to the girl's room. He was pretty sure she was almost out when she squirmed in his arms.

"No," she said pushing on him to get out of his arms, "I can't go in there. She can't see me like this."

"She won't know. She's asleep."

"No," she finally was able to get out of his arms and he sighed pulling her close to him.

"Ok, ok…we'll stay out here until you are sobered up ok?" Dean watched a few tears escape her eyes, "The only way I'll stay out here with you is if you stop crying."

Kaci looked up at him, "I'm sorry."

Dean gave her a small smile, "Don't be." He got closer and wiped her tears.

Kaci continued to watch him as he wiped the last few tears away and she placed her hands over his. Dean stopped moving his thumbs and looked into her eyes. They stood there not knowing how long they did but they just stood there staring at each other, staring into each other's eyes.

Kaci leaned up and placed a small kiss on his lips. Dean's eyes closed. It was a small kiss as quick as it came is as quick as it was gone. But he could still feel her breath on his lips. He felt her small hands rest themselves on the back of his neck as she leaned up and kissed him again. In the matter of seconds Dean kissed her back. He knew he was taking advantage of the situation; she was slightly drunk and upset.

_Damn conscience_. Dean parted from her lips.

"Why'd you stop?" she asked breathing heavily and staring up at him. He refused to open his eyes but leaned his forehead against hers.

He shook his head slowly, "We can't do this."

"Why?"

"You're drunk and upset and I'll just be taking advantage of you." His hands were on her waist and he didn't want to let go. He still didn't open his eyes.

"Dean you won't."

"Yes I will."

"Dean…open your eyes." He shook his head again, "Please open them."

Dean slowly opened them and saw her brown eyes staring up at into his, "I want you to take advantage of me." She grabbed his left hand and moved it up her body and onto her covered breast. She swallowed hard his eyes dancing from his hand to her eyes, "I want you to make me feel better…please."

Dean fought with his head and body for what seemed like hours but was merely seconds to them. Dean wrapped his arms around her body tightly pulling her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, "Oh Mini Mouse," he mumbled as his lips crashed onto hers in a heated needful kiss.

Dean held her tight as he walked to his room opening the door and once they were inside closed and locked it. The two fell against his bed pulling at each other's clothes. It all happened so fast for the two of them. She was begging Dean to make her feel better and Dean gave her what she wanted.

The two laid under the small sheet barely covering their bodies, Dean's hands caressed her body making her moan and call out his name.

Dean kissed back up her body and on the way up grabbed her legs bringing them around his waist, high around his waist causing the sheet to fall off of them.

Kaci looked up at him as she felt Dean's hard member close to her entrance. He teased her, letting his blunt tip run up and down her wet folds. She whimpered and trembled beneath him.

"Dean…" she whimpered just wanting him inside her.

Dean smirked down at her and placed a tender kiss on her lips causing a small moan to erupt from inside her and it got louder as he entered her. He pushed in slightly then pulled out, each time he went inside her he went deeper, deeper and deeper until he hit the hilt and his full length and width was inside her.

"Oh my God," she moaned feeling him fully inside her.

"You haven't felt anything yet baby," he said against her lips and started to thrust in and out of her. "My God you feel so good." He groaned and started to suck and nip at her neck as his hangs grabbed her breast. Each time he thrusted into her he'd squeeze them causing a whimper or a moan to come out of her. Then as he came out he'd tease the nipples with his thumb and fingers having her bite her bottom lip.

"Dean…please more," she begged her hands on his shoulders digging her nails into his shoulders. "I want all of you." Dean kissed her hard and bit at her bottom lip as he began to pound into her harder, "Yes…Oh God…Make me feel…good." She scraped her nails down his back causing him to seethe in pain and grit his teeth.

"Fuck," he groaned. His hands were now on either side of her head as he stared down at her. She was breathing just as heavy as him.

"Make me scream…like the others," she begged.

Dean shook his head as he grabbed her legs made her spread them wide and up in the air, "No baby…I'm gonna make you scream louder."

Kaci gasped as Dean slammed into her harder in the new position. His hands were on her ankles and he pounded away into her. Kaci's gasps turned into pants which led her to moaning which caused her to start screaming. She threw her head back; she was trying to catch her breath. She slammed her fist into Dean's headboard. She knew she would have bruises in the morning all over but she didn't care. She wanted the pain to just go away. She wanted Dean to make her feel good.

First orgasm of the night came suddenly making her scream Dean's name over and over again. Dean groaned feeling her tighten around him. He dropped her legs and Kaci got up and sat on Dean's lap wrapping her legs around his waist and guiding him into her. Dean moaned, his hands on her waist bringing her up and down on him.

Kaci kissed and nipped at the skin on his neck, her hands running wildly through his hair and up his chest. Dean thrusted hard up into her causing her to throw her head back and moan loudly. A few more thrust, twists and slapping of the bodies and Kaci was screaming again digging her nails into his biceps as Dean groaned his fingers bruising her waist as the two climaxed. The two were so loud they never heard poor Sam banging on the wall next door for them to keep it down.

Kaci sat on Dean's lap breathing heavily and her eyes were closed as were Dean's. When they opened them both up they looked at each other and their mouths were back on each other's in a post passionate kiss.

That morning Dean was the first to wake up. He stretched and looked to his left to see Kaci's back to him. She was sprawled out on his bed the sheet wrapped around her body perfectly. Dean turned on his side noticing some small white scars on her back. He looked closer at them his fingers lightly going over them.

Kaci opened her eyes knowing Dean was awake as he touched her. He must have seen the scars. A slight chill ran through her body as his fingertips traced each one all the way up to her neck where he moved her hair out of the way and saw the burned marks.

Kaci closed her eyes feeling him move closer. She didn't want him to know that she was awake.

Dean looked over her face. Finding those scars just wanted him to check her whole body out to make sure there weren't any more. It angered him to find these scars on her. Whoever did this wasn't human.

Dean leaned down and kissed the back of her neck where the burn mark was then quickly got up pulling on his jeans and walking out towards the bathroom.

A tear snuck its way out of Kaci's eye and she quickly wiped it away. She sat up grabbing her clothes. She threw on her bra and panties and walked towards the door. She saw the bathroom door close and quickly ran to her room. She opened the door and just as she closed it behind her the bathroom door opened and Dean walked out.

Dean walked to his room and stopped seeing Kaci gone. He turned his head to look at the girls door and frowned a little. He shook his head and walked in closing the door.

Kaci slipped under the covers and just as her head hit the pillow Stephanie sat up turning on the light, "Where were you?"

"I fell asleep on the couch." Kaci rolled over and Stephanie glared at the back of her sisters head.

"No you didn't because you would be wearing clothes!" She ripped off the covers and Stephanie saw the bruises on her waist of Dean's fingers. "HA! See! Look bruises!"

Kaci sat up, "What do you want me to say?"

"Who'd you sleep with?"

"No one important."

Stephanie squinted at her sister before throwing herself on her causing the two to fall off the bed, "Tell me!" Kaci rolled onto her back as Stephanie tickled her sides.

Kaci shook her head trying not to laugh, "No! Stop it!"

"Tell me!"

"What the hell is going on?" asked Sam as him and Dean walked in and saw the sisters rolling around on the floor fighting.

"Hey!" yelled Dean and the girls stopped and looked up at them. Kaci and Dean's eyes locked, "What the hell are you two doing?"

Stephanie got off her sister and helped her up, "She was out all night and then tries to sneak into bed dressed just in her panties and bra! She slept with someone!"

Sam's eyes widened and he looked at Dean who looked at him, "What?"

"You slept with Kaci last night!"

"No…no," said Dean and looked at Kaci for help.

"Why would I sleep with Dean?" she asked walking by them still in her underwear, "He's not even my type."

"Dean," said Stephanie walking up to him, "Let me see your hand."

"Why?" He looked at her strangely and she grabbed it.

Stephanie took his hand and placed his fingertips on the bruises on Kaci's waist, "Perfect match."

"We didn't sleep together!" yelled the two of them.

"Then what was that yelling and moaning coming from your room at two in the morning Dean!" yelled Sam, "It went on for hours!"

"I was watching TV." He shrugged.

Stephanie took Kaci's hand and placed it on Dean's bicep where the nail marks were, "Perfect."

"Stephanie…just let this go alright," said Kaci grabbing a towel and walking out of the room.

"Yeah we didn't sleep together," said Dean rolling his eyes.

"Keep telling yourselves that!" yelled Stephanie watching both of them walk away, "We know the truth…right Sam."

"They definitely slept together," said Sam.

Stephanie nodded her arms crossed across her chest. "And it's gonna happen again."

"I have no doubts on that one."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kaci was wiping down the counter in the bar that morning getting everything ready when Sam walked up to the bar and sat down.

"Hey Kaci-"

"I didn't sleep with Dean!" she yelled and everyone in the roadhouse looked up at her including Dean with a smirk on his face.

"Uh…that's not what I was going to ask you," said Sam with a slight smile on his face.

"Oh," she said and looked over at Dean who puckered his lips at her and she glared at him before turning back to Sam, "What's up?"

"I was wondering if um…if it was alright if I took Stephanie out tonight?"

Kaci stopped wiping down the counter and looked up at Sam. He was a nice guy, better than Stephanie's ex-fiancé. "Listen…Sam you're a really nice guy. And I do see the way my sister looks at you but…she just got out of a bad relationship," Sam nodded a small frown appearing on his face, "But I like you and maybe I can talk Stephanie into it."

"Really?" He looked up at her his eyes wide.

"Yeah," Kaci smiled at him.

"So if you don't mind me asking what did happen with Stephanie? I saw the scars a few times…"

"That's for her to tell you Sam if she is up to it." She smiled sadly and Sam nodded. "So on a better note," she grinned at him, "I'll talk to her for you."

"Thanks Kaci, you're the best." He leaned over and kissed her cheek and got up.

Kaci smiled at Sam and heard, "What was that about Mini?"

Kaci couldn't help the smile on her face from growing at the semi jealous tone in Dean's voice, "Nothing you need to worry about…Mighty." She looked at him and winked as she started to clean the bar top again.

"Come on Mini, you can tell me anything."

"Well…I don't know what will you do for me if I tell you?"

Dean smirked, "You know all that I can do for you." He winked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"You can be a pig sometimes you know that?"

"Yes but you slept with this pig what does that make you?"

"A drunken idiot." She grinned at him and walked out from the bar leaving Dean sitting there and smiling at her as he shook his head.

"Hey Stephy," said Kaci walking up to her little sister and plopped herself on the couch, "I got a question for ya."

"What's up?" Stephanie asked throwing the rag down on the table and taking a seat next to Kaci.

"Well…how do you feel about Sam?"

Stephanie raised her eyebrows and looked at her sister, "Uh…I don't know…I mean he's nice and sweet and he's really cute. Why how should I feel about him?"

"Well…do you like him?"

"As a friend yeah."

"A friend as in hanging out together maybe tonight?"

Stephanie quickly looked at Kaci, "What's going on?"

"Sam asked me to ask you out tonight."

"I really don't know about this Kay Kay."

"I know I told you just that you got out of a bad relationship and that you may not be ready but I'll talk to you."

Stephanie nodded biting her bottom lip, "If it makes you feel better. I really like Sam. I think he's a good guy. And you can have it where it's not a date, it's just two friends hanging out but Sam pays for everything."

Stephanie let a small smile spread across her face, "Ok."

"Yeah? Are you sure?" Kaci loved seeing her sister getting back into the game. She was afraid her sister would not let anyone in after Mark.

"Yes. Tell him to meet me at the bar at 8."

"Yay!" Kaci wrapped her arms around her sister. "I'm gonna go tell him."

"Tell who what?" asked Dean.

"Nothing."

"Why am I always out of the loop?" he asked following Kaci and when Stephanie wasn't looking grabbed her ass.

"Dean!" She yelled and turned around hitting him making him laugh. "You're an ass you know that."

"Yes but you love it."

She smiled shaking her head, "Stop reading into everything."

"So tonight I was thinking Mini and Mighty Mouse should get reacquainted what do you think?"

"I think…no," she said with a grin on her face.

"Ah, you say no now but wait until you're alone with me. There's magic there."

Kaci laughed hitting his arm, "You are so stuck on yourself." Dean shrugged and smiled as he watched her walk off.

Dean wouldn't mind sleeping with Kaci again but he actually wanted to get down to the scars on her and her sister. He wanted to know what had happened to them and why they ran away. What was going on with these girls? And why was he so God damn attracted to Kaci.

Dean tilted his head a bit watching Kaci bend down to tie her shoe. He shook his head with a smile as he walked by and smacked her ass. She quickly jumped and turned around glaring at him as he walked up the stairs to the apartment. He had a grin on his face the whole way up.

* * *

**Authors Note: **_Ok I thought you guys deserved an update. I am working on my joint profile with Dean's Sassy Seductress as most of you know her (April). We thought it needed some loving :D So please review this chapter and go check out Dean's Dirty Girls updates and one new story :D_


	5. Chapter 5

Kaci was brushing Stephanie's long blond hair before she started to French braid it. Stephanie was beginning to have second thoughts about her date with Sam. "Do you think this is such a good idea?"

"Oh come on Steph just because I accidentally set your hair on fire once doesn't mean I will do it again! I stopped smoking remember?"

Stephanie let out a small laugh at her sister's angry look, "I was talking about the date."

"Oh…sorry."

"You are jumpy today. Are you sure you didn't have sex with Dean?" Stephanie arched an eyebrow at her sister before Kaci pulled a little on her hair.

"Stephy…the date is going to be great. Sam's a good guy and I see the way he looks at you."

"What do you mean?" That got her attention.

"I don't mean like Mark used to. I mean Sam looks at you like…the guys in the movies look at girls. You know the love at first sight kind of look."

Stephanie blushed and bit her bottom lip, "He is a good guy and he is cute. I'm just scared."

Kaci smiled at her, "It's ok to be a little scared. After everything we've both been through. I'll be scared to but you'll have fun. I know you will."

Stephanie smirked, "Not as much fun as you and Dean had."

"I didn't have sex with Dean! How many times do I have to tell you and everyone else that?"

"Because I know the truth, one, Sam heard Dean moaning your name…"

Kaci shrugged concentrating on finishing her sister's hair, "He could have been jerking off of a fantasy with me in it. You know Dean he hasn't been able to keep his eyes off me and my body parts."

"Ok…two, I know when you are lying and when you are telling the truth. You are a horrible liar you always look towards the left when you are lying."

"No they don't!"

"They just did!"

"Shut up!"

"Three you and Dean both have that satisfied I just had sex smile on your faces all day. Especially Dean."

"Like I said he jerked off last night. Alright, all done. Come on and let's go see your date." She smiled at her sister as Stephanie got up and pulled the braid over her shoulder and smiled in the mirror.

"You think you'll boink her?" asked Dean taking a sip of his whiskey.

"Dude!" yelled Sam and Dean laughed. Sam shook his head with a smile, "Ok really did you have sex with Kaci last night?" Dean didn't say anything, "Dude you always tell me about your hook ups and the loud noises coming from that room last night-"

"Alright! Alright! Yes…Kaci and I had sex. Man that girl," Dean shook his head with a smile, "She is something in bed."

"I heard." Sam rolled his eyes and looked toward the steps to see the girls walking down. Sam got up and Dean smiled at his brother as Kaci walked behind the bar to grab a drink. Dean bit his lip looking at her legs and wanting so much to have them wrapped around him once again.

"Stop it," she said with a smile as she poured herself a drink.

"Sorry Mini Mouse but you're looking really good tonight."

She shook her head downing the shot and looking over at Sam and Stephanie.

"You ready?"

"Uh, yeah as ready as I can be."

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"No, no I do." She smiled at him and he gave her a smile back. He took her hand in his and looked at their older siblings. "Don't wait up."

"I really don't think that will be a problem," said Dean with a wink.

"Have fun," said Kaci smiling at her sister.

"Use protection!"

"Dean!" Kaci punched Dean in the arm.

He laughed looking at her, "What?"

She shook her head, "You're an idiot Mighty Mouse."

Dean shrugged, "Could be worse." Dean smirked as he walked behind her and wrapped his strong arms around her waist. She rolled her eyes with a smile. "Well, honey the kids are out for the evening and Sarah and Warren are on a hunt. We have the place all to ourselves what should we do?"

Kaci smirked before turning in his arms and biting her bottom lip. She moved her hands up his body and looked him in the eye, "I have something in mind," she licked her lips and smiled at him, "Maybe we can…you know." She tilted her head a little smiling at him.

Dean grinned that naughty grin of his, "Oh I know."

"Good," she said and patted his chest, "We are under staff tonight you can bartend." She got out of his arms and walked into the back.

Dean shook his head, "Bitch," he muttered.

"I heard that," she said as she walked on the other side of the bar glaring playfully at him. He couldn't help but smile as she turned towards the back.

_Living On A Prayer_

After Sam and Steph's movie they were walking along the street where it overlooked the bay. Steph looked over and smiled at the bay. "You know I can't remember the last time I was actually near a patch of water like this," she chuckled a little to herself and looked at Sam.

Sam smiled leaning against the railing and looking over at the bay as well. "You had a crazy life huh?"

Stephanie looked over at him and nodded, "Yes. But like Kaci says let's put our behind in the past."

Sam made a face, "Isn't it put your past behind you?"

"Yes," she nodded with a laugh, "But Kaci watches too much Disney."

Sam shook his head laughing, "You and your sister are something. I'm glad that you agreed on going on a date with me tonight Steph. Kaci said that she didn't think you would but," he smiled, "I'm glad you changed your mind."

She smiled, "Me too. I really had a great time. The last time I was on a date it was never really this fun…Oh, I did it again. Brought up the past."

Sam laughed, "It's ok."

Stephanie bit her bottom lip, "The movie was a good pick but you know next time you don't have to pretend to jump at a scene to hold my hand."

Sam smiled and took her hand silently and pulled her slowly to him, "And what about this?" He leaned in and kissed her softly.

Stephanie was a little frightened at first but she gave in and kissed Sam back. Sam didn't want to scare her anymore then she already was and pulled away. He smiled at her gently rubbing her cheek.

She grinned and said, "Wow." Before jumping up wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him again. Sam chuckled backing up just a little wrapping his arms around her back and holding her to him as he kissed her back.

_Living On A Prayer_

Later that night Kaci was working behind the bar. She was cleaning a glass when Warren and Sarah walked through the door. Kaci smiled over at them as she put the glass up and started to clean another one. She looked around the bar when she noticed Dean talking to one of the waitress's. Kaci rolled her eyes and gritted her teeth.

Sarah smiled at Kaci seeing her reaction to Dean and the waitress. She walked over to her and said, "You're falling for him."

Kaci placed a glass on the shelf, "What?" She looked back at Sarah shaking her head, "No I'm not Dean is nothing but a self-centered jerk who uses women."

Sarah smiled shaking her head, "Sure. Whatever you need to tell yourself. Warren and I are going to bed."

"Night," said Kaci as she watched them walk up to the apartment.

Kaci went back to wiping down the bar and placing the dirty glasses in the bin just as Dean walked her way. "How are you doing?"

"Why do you care? Shouldn't you be making dates?"

Dean smirked drinking his beer, "Someone is jealous."

Kaci placed a glass in the bin and glared up at him, "No I'm not. I don't care what you do. I don't even like you."

"Sure. For you to say you hate me you sure have been eye fucking me all night."

Kaci rolled her eyes turning and placing the bin on the back counter, "Don't flatter yourself."

Dean placed his beer on the bar top and walked around. Her back still to him he wrapped his arms around her and said, "I think its closing time and also I wasn't making a date. I was just talking. You should learn the difference."

Kaci rolled her eyes and turned in his arms, "And you should learn not to touch people that don't want to be touched."

"You know after sex people are usually happy but you seemed like you turned into more of a bitch."

"Maybe it's because I don't remember a thing of last night. That was the entire Jack Daniels _baby_."

Dean smirked and pulled her closer, "Care to try again tonight?"

"Not really."

Dean didn't answer he just leaned down and kissed her. Kaci threw her arms around his neck kissing him back. Dean's hands moved down her back to her ass lifting her up wrapping her legs around him. They heard some whistles and clapping as Dean walked them through the bar and up the stairs to the apartment. He placed her down on her feet opening the door crashing into the small table with the lamp on it. Warren sat up from the couch and watched the two stumbling own the hall ripping each other's clothes off and heading into Dean's room.

Sarah walked back in with popcorn, "What the hell was that?"

Warren put the paper down on the coffee table and stood up, "Guess I should go lock up downstairs."


End file.
